Um Longo Caminho De Descida
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Porque para Castiel a queda é longa. - Sastiel!


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Situada em algum ponto da quinta temporada, antes da merdelê do final.

3. Beta: A estupenda, sensacional, maravilhosa, aniversariante do mês – Thata Martins! Aêêêê!

**4. Sastiel! É, sim! Porque eu adoro uma Dastiel, mas Sam fez mais merda e merece um Anjo do Senhor também, pô!**

**Algumas palavras:**

Reconheci para mim mesma que adoro Timbaland. O cara é fodaço. E faz parcerias fenomenais.

Essa fic foi escrita ao som (no repet há quase dez dias – eu sou obsessiva) de Timbaland e Daughtry em _**Long Way Down**_. A leitura desta com essa música de fundo é bem melhor e faz a diferença, vai por mim.

Enfim. _Divirtam-se! É o que importa!_

**_Galatea Glax, novembro de 2010_**

* * *

**_Medonho isso, né, Thata? Ter que betar o próprio presente? Mas é que eu não pude ainda fazer o seu presente macro, amore! _**

**_Então Feliz Aniversário, Neném! Essa é sua. Te adoro muito, viu?_**

* * *

_**Um Longo Caminho De Descida.**_

Era um grande maciço rochoso.

Recortado, com pontos em relevo, formando um vasto tapete de torres vestidas de vermelho.

Pilares do Céu sobre uma Terra imensa.

Fora da rota de aviões, no ponto mais alto, onde o vento era soberano absoluto, o homem permanecia impassível.

Observava o sol, que estava entrando na linha do horizonte, indo iluminar o outro lado do planeta.

Era ali que gostava de passar seu tempo, quando era senhor dele.

Onde mortal algum pudesse encontrá-lo.

Onde seus irmãos demorariam a achá-lo.

Ali, na cumeeira do mundo, podia realmente parar e _pensar._

O que havia aprendido com humanos?

_Que a inocência__, __uma vez perdida__,__ jamais é recuperada._

Olhou o grande canyon a sua frente, impassível.

Um observador talvez o confundisse com uma estátua esquecida ao tempo.

O vento zunia, gelado, a sua volta.

Estava tão alto que não poderia ser detectado por nada nem ninguém. Mesmo que tentassem, seria impossível. Não onde estava.

Precisava entender.

Castiel abaixou a cabeça e remoeu seus pensamentos.

Pensamentos tão distantes de qualquer pureza que houvesse tido um dia, há milênios atrás...

Pecaminosos e profanos como os pensamentos de um ser das trevas.

Um perdido.

Sentia o corpo humano que possuía (Pobre, pobre Jimmy!) arder no fogo do pior quarto da habitação de Lúcifer.

No calor da ânsia.

No calor incandescente do que agora reconhecia ser... Desejo.

As sensações tão únicas e extremadas, que antecipavam a aproximação de um gozo que mesmo nos Céus jamais havia experimentado, trespassavam seu corpo num desespero que só havia visto em uma situação.

Nos atormentados que penavam no Inferno.

Pois o que sentia não era, não podia ser, o principio do prazer carnal.

Aquilo doía!

Era um sofrimento que queimava e ardia.

Sentia-se o mais desgraçado de todos de sua raça.

Sabia, claro, o que era o amor entre os adultos humanos.

Corpos suados. Respirações em disparada. Movimentos que lembravam uma luta trágica.

E então convulsões violentas e gritos assustadores que o aterrorizaram quando assistira pela primeira vez.

Apesar de não deixar aparecer, sua aflição passou de qualquer limite.

Será que todos os caídos haviam passado por isso?

Por um momento de pavor onde se imaginavam naquela prática medonha?

_Por que essa provação, Pai?_

O que sentia por todo o corpo de seu receptáculo era o quê afinal?

O Anjo de cabelos negros e olhos azuis passou as mãos na cabeça num gesto totalmente atípico.

Um gesto que denotava desespero.

Ele, Anjo, pouco se movimentava, escutava mais do que falava, tentando emparelhar seu tipo de inteligência e perspicácia velocíssima aos dos homens a quem por dever e escolha havia decidido ajudar.

No começo era tão difícil!

Eles eram sempre tão lentos e limitados às leis físicas que o mantinham atidos a um único planeta e a uma única experiência de vida.

Tão estreitos em seus pensamentos!

_Tão teimosos, por Cristo Jesus!_

No entanto, quanto mais tempo passava dentro daquele veículo, James, mais os entendia e os admirava.

Como veneno, a humanidade do receptáculo inundava suas veias angelicais contra sua vontade.

Era cada vez mais fácil compreendê-los.

O mundo humano desacelerava a sua volta.

Como se o ser desencaixado, fora de sintonia, fosse ele, Anjo, e não ao contrário. Como se o homem dentro dele fizesse força para que ele visse a beleza daquele mundo.

E ele começara a enxergar.

E O Anjo do Senhor havia sido tocado por aquela beleza terrena.

Como poderia lutar contra aquilo?

Como poderia lutar contra a fome e a sede que no começo não eram sentidas, mas que aos poucos começaram a incomodar de maneira tão urgente?

Com Jimmy fazendo força dentro dele e os irmãos Winchester sobrecarregando-o com exemplos de uma coisa ou outra?

Humanos tolos.

E tão admiráveis.

Pensar em Sam e Dean Winchester fez com que o anjo voltasse ao início de seus pensamentos.

O ponto de start para aquela sensação tão desastrosa dentro de seu peito.

Castiel enxergava.

Ele podia sentir os aromas e sabores.

Ele via as cores.

Tudo era tão diferente quando era só espírito...

Tinha um trabalho a realizar, mas tantas eram as informações que aquele corpo lhe passava, que precisava de toda a sua força de vontade para se manter em movimento. Toda a sua força de vontade para manter o foco em seu protegido.

Porque nesses momentos em que era arrebatado pelas sensações poderia passar horas apenas sentindo o cheiro de uma rosa.

Ou relembrar com todos os detalhes, como se tivesse vendo uma fotografia ao vivo, do sorriso de uma mulher.

E o sabor da carne? Suas nervuras e delicadezas. A nota acre despertara a língua que, estimulada pelo ocupante sobrenatural, podia apurar o paladar e dividir cada gosto mesclado.

O vento!

Quando o ar corria e bagunçava os cabelos lisos, como naquele instante, Castiel tinha a impressão que estava de novo em seu corpo natural, sem peso e sem forma. E ainda assim era diferente.

Amava o vento.

Gostava tanto das grandes tempestades... Por mais que essas sempre gerassem uma aura de apreensão nos humanos.

Humanos...

Aquele corpo assim como a convivência com aqueles dois homens havia maculado sua essência, conspurcado o que ele era.

Só isso podia explicar o que vinha sentindo.

A começar por esse fato.

Castiel _sentia_.

E sentir o estava enlouquecendo.

Porque toda aquela gama de impressões havia aberto a porta para o que viera a sentir depois.

Sua mente formou, numa velocidade fora da compreensão do Homem, a imagem nítida de Sam Winchester.

Pôde ver sua altura e as linhas fortes de seu rosto.

A chama que pulsava na tentativa de se acertar com Mundo e com seu irmão.

Um perdido como Castiel.

Tão atrapalhado em suas investidas quanto o próprio Anjo.

O filho pródigo.

Quem diria!

Que o _mais_ _esperto,_ o _maior __e_o _mais forte_, fosse tão frágil e pudesse ser tão cego.

Sua intolerância e orgulho o faziam pequeno diante de quem ele mais amava.

E assim se sentia o Anjo.

Pequeno e paralisado diante do que Samuel despertava nele.

Pois podia sentir seu cheiro, podia ver cada pequena ruga de expressão que de tempos em tempos aparecia em seu rosto.

E, Deus que o salvasse daquela penúria, queria sentir seu gosto.

Não fazia idéia do que poderia ter ou o que fazer se a oportunidade se apresentasse, mas Castiel, a contragosto, admitiu que ele queria.

Queria o que quer que acontecesse entre ele e Samuel.

Só o que vinha a sua mente eram os sentidos.

A textura de sua pele sob seus dedos.

Ouvir o sangue acelerado em suas veias.

O gosto de sua boca, de sua língua, de sua saliva.

Queria estar na mente de Samuel quando este viesse a sentir prazer.

Queria estar em todas as partes do Winchester como só seu corpo imaterial poderia fazer. E mesmo sabendo dessas restrições, queria isso com o corpo do veículo que ocupava.

Precisava de Sam. Porque pressentia que só o contato carnal com Samuel poderia trazer um pouco de alívio ao que o atormentava.

Não entendia, não entendia, não entendia!

Estava ali, na face daquela pedra suspensa no espaço, porque havia recebido uma missão.

Resgatar e guardar, assim como incentivar e preparar, o homem chamado Dean Winchester.

Dean...

No fundo, no fundo, cheio de nobreza, como um daqueles cavalheiros antigos de contos para crianças.

Uma releitura do Guerreiro Iluminado.

Em si e por si um grande poço de sofrimento como todos eles no fundo eram.

Amava e admirava Dean Winchester. Tinha uma infinita compaixão por aquele homem.

Dean havia conquistado o respeito do Anjo e não só deste.

Mas Samuel?

Samuel era o x da questão.

O tolo que agia com boas intenções.

O pior tipo de tolo.

Aquele que na vontade de fazer o certo, sempre acabava fazendo o errado.

E Castiel se viu naquela história desde o começo, em como observava o caçula Winchester, vendo-o dar passos cada vez mais acelerados em direção ao inevitável.

Pegou-se receando àquela hora e se viu lutando com todas as forças para impedir aquele destino.

Sim, fazia isso pelo guerreiro que Dean era. E sempre seria por Dean. E Dean sem Sam era mais perdido do que o irmão.

Mas Sam estava lá e, de maneira particular e única para o anjo, sempre seria por Sam.

Castiel abraçou o próprio corpo e seu rosto pela primeira vez se transformou, deixando transparecer todo seu pesar.

Seus olhos marejaram. Ele se opôs às lagrimas violentamente.

Não iria chorar.

Nunca.

Esse seria o passo derradeiro para se admitir mais homem do que anjo e isso ele não faria.

O sol vinha se pondo e as sombras corriam em disparada lá embaixo no cânion.

Então, como um raio, a compreensão tomou sua mente de forma tão clara que ele se espantou.

Era um anjo caído.

**_Long Way Down_**

_Traveled all around the world to be with you  
You never know where the open road will lead you to  
I crawl before I walk, still got nowhere fast  
The other side still has the greener grass  
Oh, you win some and you loose some yeah  
Oh, and things look so much smarter from up there_ _I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up ain't as easy as it sounds  
I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up is just something I can do without  
Something I can do without_

Viajara por universos, conhecendo caminhos que jamais ser algum daquele planeta Terra teria a oportunidade de conhecer.

Vivera uma vida longa demais, quase a imortalidade, em louvor e obediência ao seu Pai.

Lutara as batalhas mais ferrenhas contra os inimigos mais insidiosos.

E se perdera no amor a um homem.

_I walked until I didn't have no energy  
I bought until I didn't have no bite left in me  
I died so that I didn't have to live in the past  
But the other side still had the greener grass  
Oh, you win some and you loose some yeah  
Oh, and things look so much smarter from up there_

_I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up ain't as easy as it sounds  
I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up is just something I can do without  
Something I can do without_

Pois ouvira - não poucas vezes - que a queda era rápida e triste para aqueles que transgrediam a Ordem.

No entanto, para ele, Castiel, fora um caminho longo e cheio de combates e tormentos. No entanto, ao ouvir com ouvidos humanos a risada de uma criança, fora até prazeroso o caminho que fizera para baixo.

Seu sofrimento vinha todo de sua consciência.

Pois sabia que era errado um ser celestial amar um humano como ele amava.

Pecado. E, mesmo assim, verdade.

Sim, ele amava.

O Anjo amava o Homem.

Castiel amava Samuel.

A sonoridade da frase cortou suas expressões e ele se viu sorrindo para o sol poente. Um sorriso curto e triste.

E posto isso...

Sua consciência deixou de protestar contra o óbvio.

Pois se o Pai sabia tudo, Ele sempre soube que ao mandar Castiel para ser o guardião do irmão mais velho, fatalmente, assim como a Terra girava sobre seu eixo, o Anjo, enfeitiçado pelo mundo, se apaixonaria pelo irmão mais novo.

Fora um caminho muito longo para chegar até aquela conclusão.

A verdade daquele fato o libertou.

Deveria regressar ao Céu. Ficar entre os seus. Cumprir suas ordens.

Porém, deixar Dean já era impossível.  
E deixar Sam, aqui embaixo, sem proteção e direção, era algo inconcebível.

Não ele.

Não Sam, cego e sem Dean.

Isso era algo que não podia fazer.

_Nunca._

O vento aumentou a velocidade e Castiel deu um passo à frente, caindo no abismo de braços abertos.

Por um momento usufruiu a queda, o casaco batendo e o ruído do ar a sua volta.

O descer durou uma eternidade; mas no momento seguinte estava parado aos pés da cama, em algum motel de beira de estrada, observando o descanso agitado de Samuel Winchester.

O sorriso, um suave levantar dos cantos da boca, o acompanhou quando tocou a fronte suada do homem, trazendo a paz necessária para um bom sono.

Sim.

Deixá-lo era _apenas_ algo que não podia fazer.

_I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up ain't as easy as it sounds  
I hear it's such a long way down  
And the climb back up is just something I can do without  
Just something I can do without, oh yeah_

_Something I can do without, Something I can do without  
Something I can do without, Something I can do without  
Something I can do without, Something I can do without  
Something I can do without, out, out, out, that's it_

* * *

Sou louca por essa música. Mas sou totalmente falha com traduções. Essa eu peguei no Terra mesmo. Se tiver algo errado, me avisem por favor!

E aí? Vale um review? Adoro muito!

:*

**Longo caminho para baixo**

**Timbaland**

Viajei o mundo todo para estar com você  
Você nunca saber onde a estrada vai levar você  
Eu me rastejo antes de entrar, ainda tenho que ir rápido a lugar nenhum  
O outro lado ainda tem a grama mais verde  
Oh, você ganha alguma coisa e você perde algumas sim  
Oh, e as coisas parecem muito mais vivas lá de cima

Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta não é tão fácil como parece  
Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta é apenas algo que não posso fazer  
Algo que não posso fazer

Eu andei até eu não ter nenhuma energia  
Eu comprei até o que eu não tive e nenhuma mordida ficou em mim  
Eu morri de um modo que eu não tinha de viver no passado  
Mas o outro lado ainda tinha a grama mais verde  
Oh, você ganha alguma coisa e você perde algumas sim  
Oh, e as coisas parecem muito mais vivas lá de cima

Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta não é tão fácil como parece  
Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta é apenas algo que não posso fazer  
Algo que não posso fazer

Coloque suas mãos pra cima sim, coloque suas mãos pra cima sim  
Coloque suas mãos pra cima sim, algo que não posso fazer

Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta não é tão fácil como parece  
Ouvi dizer que é um caminho tão longo para baixo  
E subir de volta é apenas algo que não posso fazer  
Apenas algo que não posso fazer, oh, sim

Algo que não posso fazer, algo que não posso fazer  
Algo que não posso fazer, algo que não posso fazer  
Algo que não posso fazer, algo que não posso fazer  
Algo que não posso fazer, não posso, não posso, não posso, é isso mesmo


End file.
